


Milk and Love

by MimiPancake



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), I promise, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lactose Intolerant Keith, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mild Language, Milk, Milk shots, Mostly Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Support friends, This was suppose to be posted early but stuff happend, just a bit of Angst, lance is lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiPancake/pseuds/MimiPancake
Summary: “I wonder how many glasses of milk will it take for me to finally die”Keith drinks milk when he's sad.Shiro is a good older brother.Lance tries to impress the pretty boy.And friends try to help, but not without a bit of fun.





	Milk and Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoshiDatKins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoshiDatKins/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by 'Keith is lactose intolerant' headcanons and fanart. As a reminder, I'm not trying to offend people who are lactose intolerant, it's for the sake of plot and humor.

 “I wonder how many glasses of milk will it take for me to finally die,” Keith says as he chugs down his 9th glass of milk.  

 

Shiro looks at Keith with a mix of sympathy and fear for the boy’s poor coping mechanism. The black paladin finally thought it was enough self-pity for the dramatic teen, he took Keith’s cup before he took another shot.

 

 “What did Lance do this time?”

 

 “Everything.”

 

Another ‘Lance is too cute and too dense for his own good’ talks between Keith and Shiro, in the castle’s kitchen. Where Keith tries to drown his sorrows with a delicious glass of milk, provided of course by Kaltenecker. His choice of dairy product would vary from a couple glasses of milk to milkshakes to outright eating from a tub of ice cream. It would depend on how Lance would make Keith have the feelings, which was about every day. It wouldn’t be so bad if Keith wasn't lactose intolerant. According to Keith the pain he felt from the cramps helped him forget a bit from the pain.

 

Shiro rolls his eyes, irritated by the boy’s vagueness, “Keith this needs to stop, you can’t try to kill yourself with milk every time Lance breathes in your direction.”

 

 “You don’t understand Shiro! Lance was talking about his family and his face lit up like a Christmas tree. He looked so happy…” Keith said in a soft tone. “But then he got sad… and looked as if he was going to cry…” When Keith saw Lance’s eyes starting to water, he wanted nothing more than to hug the blue paladin, he wanted to be able to make those tears go away and bring back the sparkle in Lance’s pretty blue eyes. He wanted to be the reason why Lance can be happy again.

 

 “And what happened next?”

 

Keith glared at the cup of milk out from his reach.

 

 “Nothing. I didn't know what to do.” Keith felt guilty that he couldn’t comfort the other boy as easily as Hunk and Pidge. But he knew that it was only logical. Those three were buddies at the Garrison, while Keith stood from afar.

 

 If Keith had to honest with himself, he didn’t like Lance he knew back at the Garrison.

 

 Childish.

 

 Egoistic.

 

 Annoying.

 

A guy he simply wouldn’t be into

 

And while Lance is still all those things, Keith learned that there was more to the goofball.

 

Lance was childish, but he manages to lift up the team’s spirit with his god-awful jokes and puns.

 

Lance was egoistic, but he knew how to bring out the best in people.

 

Lance was annoying, but…. he has a beautiful laugh, the one where you can’t help but laugh along with him. And he has multiple freckles across his nose that seem invisible unless you stand close enough. And how easy it is to talk to him, Keith can spend hours just listening to him talk, to hear the passion and confidence from his voice. And...and

 

Oh quiznak, Keith loved everything about Lance.

 

But the other male doesn’t show any indication that he even likes Keith in that particular way. Sure they have come a long way of tolerating each other's presence, but it was so hard to tell when Lance was being genuinely affectionate to the mullet-haired male or just messing around.

 

Shiro can understand why Keith was so infatuated with the blue paladin. He was one of the few people who accepted Keith being half Galra.

 

Shiro was happy that Keith felt comfortable talking to him about his problems. He viewed Keith as a little brother, so watching him being love struck was adorable.

 

He was going to help him like a big brother would.

 

That includes embarrassing him. It was his right as Keith’s non-blood related big brother.

 

“Well, Keith you know what's a good way to get somebody to like you?”

 

 “Bonding moments, only for them not to remember that you cradled them in your arms.”

 

 “First off, hold the salt. Have you ever try complimenting him.”

 

 “Yes.”

 

Shiro rolls his eyes, “ _real_ compliments Keith, not compliments such as ‘you weren't horrible today.’”

 

“Then no.”

 

This boy was going to need the whole universe to help him.

 

 “Then that's where you need to start, try telling him good morning, how you like his hair, tell him he did a good job, just something that would lighten his mood,” Shiro said.

 Well, that's easier said than done. Despite Keith’s ability to take on hundreds of Galran soldiers without hesitation. He still got flustered at the thought of saying how beautiful Lance was.

 

 “I don't know Shiro… I'm not the exactly a type of person people would call or even considered ‘romantic’.”

 

 “It's better to at least try than moping around complaining about and I quote, ‘the perfection of his ass’.” Shiro laughs at the memory, watching as Keith’s face took on a violent red.

 

Shiro had to extinguish the fire before the whole castle suffered from the boy’s rage.

 

“How about we practice our combat skills,” Shiro said more like a statement than a suggestion, knowing how Keith would say yes.

 

Keith already had his Bayard activated and started to stomp towards the training deck. Shiro got up as well but was surprised to see Keith walking back towards the kitchen. Keith came back only to finish his 10th glass of milk, glaring at Shiro while doing so.

 

Keith and Shiro soon left the kitchen, unaware that a little green gremlin heard their entire conversation.

 

*******

 

 “I tried to impress Keith again,” Lance says, as he lays in Hunk’s bed, while Hunk sits next to the bed with a notebook in his hands.

 

“Was he impressed?”

 

“No.”

 

Hunk nods and scribbles a bit in his notebook. Hunk and Lance often have moments like these, where the blue paladin fails at his attempts at impressing the mullet-haired male. At the end of their sessions, Lance feels a bit better and forgets his regrets. And Hunk finishes writing a new recipe.

 

 “After I totally destroyed those bots with my fabulous sharpshooter skills, I thought Keith was going to be extremely impressed and would notice me.” Lance groans at the memory.   

 

Keith is perfect with everything he does, it’s a matter of fact. He was the best pilot at the Garrison before he got kicked out. He’s one of team Voltron’s best fighters. And he has a perfect face that Lance just wants to kiss all over. So, Lance makes sure to show off a bit more when Keith is present in the same room as him. How else was he going to show Keith that can be perfect for him?

 

 “But all he said was  ‘you weren't horrible today’ and then he took off running.”

 

Keith is also perfect at being a complete asshole.

 

 “When I did manage to catch up to him after the mission, I tried to make some small talk and decided it was a wonderful idea to talk about Earth,” Lance says, remembering how of a good listener Keith is, another reason why he loved the other male. Paying attention to Lance’s stories, no matter how boring or foolish they can be. Thinking to himself, if only Keith can only look at him with those alluring purple eyes and ignore everybody else in the room.

 

 But that's only a thought.

 

Lance clutches his hands a bit, “But I said a little a bit too much and started to talk about my family, and that's when you and Pidge found us.”

 

Hunk stops his scribbling to look at his friend and gives him a comforting smile.

 

“Aw, no problem buddy. I’m sure Keith didn’t care that you shed a few tears, it’s natural to feel homesick.”

 

 “OH GODLY QUIZNAK!” Pidge screeched, running into Hunk’s room.

 

 “What?! Are we under attack by Zarkon? Is someone hurt?!” Hunk panics.

 

Pidge looks over at Lance, “The mice got into your room and took your face masks.”

 

Lance got up and left the room in a matter of seconds.

 

 “Why do I have the feeling that the mice didn’t steal Lance’s face masks?” Hunk asks.

 

 “Because they didn’t, I just needed Lance out of the room,” Pidge replies. “Other news, Keith has a crush on Lance,” Pidge says in a quiet voice, in order for the others not to hear her.

 

 “Wait, what? Are you just pulling my leg…” Hunk says with a bit of doubt.

 

 “I’m telling the truth, I may or may not have eavesdropped on Shiro and Keith… and heard that  Keith has the hots for Lance.” Pidge says in delight about this newly acquired information. “Oh, also Keith apparently likes milk.”

 

Hunk was also delighted by this information, he was fully aware of his best friend’s attraction with the half-Galra male. Lance has been pinning for the rebellious boy since they were at the Garrison.

 

 “We have to tell Lance, he would totally freak out. Then Keith and Lance would go on dates, and then they would become the cutest fire and water couple in team Voltron, and then they would get married, and I would be Lance’s best man, and then…”

 

 “Hunk. You do realize in order for all of _that_ to actually happen, one of those idiots have to ask the other one out.”

 

 That was going to be a big problem.

 

It’s not like Hunk has doubt that either of his friends can own up to their feelings… It’s more like they’re not the best when it came to ‘love’. Lance can be very direct with his feelings when it's a pretty face he’s attracted to, but he’s usually dense when it comes to people loving _him._ And Keith, well he was Keith. The half-Galra male doesn’t properly know how to show love towards others.

 

 “Also, what’s the fun of just telling Lance that his dream lover likes him back,” Pidge says with a sneaky smile on her face.

 

 “I don’t know, maybe him being a happy little bean with another little bean, resulting in two happy little beans,” Hunk says sarcastically.

 

 “Well, I have an idea that would result in two happy little beans and an entertaining day.”

 

 “I’m listening.”

 

Pidge smile grew, already hooked onto her  idea, “In order for this to work I’m going to need help from Allura and Coran, so I can have further access to the castle’s laboratory section.” Pidge always wanted to go back inside the Altean lab, but Shiro and Allura don’t trust her after a certain lab experiment accident…  

 

“Why so confident that the Princess would grant you access to the lab?”

 

“Trust me, _she will_.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was supposed to be posted earlier, I made this for a friend as a Valentine Day gift exchange.


End file.
